fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Carnival
Nintendo Carnival is an upcoming game exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS, it is considered a spin-off of Nintendo Land. It takes place in a Carnival full of many numerous Nintendo (and some non-Nintendo) franchises and attractions/minigames . It is created by Embrion and is set to release in TBD. It introduces the NintendoCoaster, a roller coaster that takes advantage of the 3D features of the Nintendo 3DS, making your character ride a rollercoaster in first person view. It also features Carnival Games, in which the player plays them to win prizes and Carnival Coins, in which are used to unlock things like costume pieces and even Minigames. Feel free to post comments for suggestions for Minigames, Attractions, Carnival Games, and NintendoCoaster rides! Gameplay The Gameplay is simple, the only main control is using the analog stick to move throughout the carnival, and A to talk to NPC's, B to jump, as well as Start to exit out of a minigame or pause it. Games Minigames Competitive Minigames *'Penguin Slide': Mii's use Penguin Suits to battle each other in icy courses to see who finishes the race first. The player use's the gyro controls of the 3DS in order to move. The also can jump with A and use an Item with L. *'Tower Crusher': Mii's will use a Tower/Fortress equipped with weapons that will attempt to destroy the others, and can use their troops to attack the opposing players as well. *'Warp Star Ride': 4 players can race on a Kirby themed minigame on Warp Stars, they can also gain items along the way such as Mallets, which will make the player swing the mallet and knock the player out for a short time. There are 5 tracks in the minigame. *'Kirby's Food Craze': One player (Kirby) runs around, trying to eat as much food as he/she can. The other four players (Waddle Dees) have to catch Kirby before he eats all of the food scattered across the arena. The player with the Wii U GamePad (Kirby) has a map showing locations of all of the food and Waddle Dees. To catch Kirby, the Waddle Dees have to tackle him. Kirby can still inhale, so he can stun other players by inhaling them and then spitting them back out. Kirby can also inhale food far away. Unfortunately for Player 1 (Kirby), the other four players (Waddle Dees) can run faster. You have 2:50 to complete this minigame. If Kirby eats all of the food before time runs out, he wins. If kirby does not eat all of the food or he has been tackled, he loses. *'Wind Waker Sailing (Hero Of The Water)': 4 Miis race each other in sailboats, while one places obstacles for the others, and if all are stopped he wins. *'Pokémon Track & Tag Catch 'em All': One Mii is dressed as a Pokémon Trainer while the rest are random Pokémon. The Trainer Mii needs to tag them and four random Pokémon robots, before the time runs out. *'Link's Dungeon Quest': One character plays as Link and the other players play as ReDeads, your objective as Link is find the treasure without the ReDeads catch you, Link can stun they for 5 seconds using the boomerang, Link only have 3 hearts, every time he is attacked by one of the ReDeads he lose a heart, the ReDeads can run more faster than Link, the objective is to defeat Link before the time (2:00) runs out. Solo Minigames *'Luigi's Ghost Takedown': Using the augmented reality features of the 3DS, the player will take down ghosts and later fight a boss. This minigame is very similar to Face Raiders. *'Star Fox Assault': A Star Fox minigame in which a Mii has to take down numerous spaceships and defeat the boss to proceed to the next level. *'Balloon Trip Sky': Using the touch screen, the player must slide the Mii with 3 balloons attached onto it and avoid obstacles and collect balloons, there is also a multiplayer mode. *'Ice Climber: Avalanche Cliffs': An Ice Climber minigame that involves the player controling the Mii and climbing mountains, while attempting to dodge an avalanche and avoiding icy wind without getting hurt or falling off the mountain, the Mii can use hammers to break obstacles like cracked rocks. *'Rayman Treasure Chase (Catch If You Can)': The Mii is either dressed as Rayman, Globox, the Grand Minimus Teensy or Barbara. They need to chase down the Tricky Treasure as fast as they can. They can use Zip Panels to go faster and they need to avoid obstacles like walls. Team Minigames *'Kid Icarus Battle': Four players fight in the sides of Light and Dark in a stadium with many obstacles in a free-for-all match, it can also be played as a team or solo, fighting for an infinite amount of time against a wave of enemys. *'MiiQuest': A special attraction based on Find Mii, up to 2-4 players can fight in an epic adventure passing multiple levels and dungeons, the first player gets a sword, while the second gets a bow, the third gets a staff, and the last player gets a whip. *'WarioWare: Teamwork'd!': Each Mii is dressed as a member of the WarioWare crew, but that's not important. The team needs to clear as much microgames as possible, as either one player plays a microgame, or the entire team does as well. Every Mii has four lives. Carnival Games Solo Carnival Games *'Balloon Pop': The player must correctly pop the balloon, getting more of them will win you a prize. Competitive Carnival Games MyTent Another exclusive feature is a tent/base, in which the player can decorate it with many items and prize's gained from either Minigames or Carnival Games. They can also buy decoration's from the Tent Shop, the tents are located near the main square of the Nintendo Carnival and up to 6 Tents can be made, there also is a purple portal in which player's can visit other player's tents. New items will be distributed usually every week by Nintendo, but SpotPass must be active. Attractions Unlike the Attractions from Nintendo Land, these work differently, there are some attractions like Baby Yoshi Park in which players can watch and raise Baby Yoshi's. *'Baby Yoshi Park': A park in which Baby Yoshi's can be raised, you can also buy one to keep in your tent. *'Yoshi's Cookie Land': A beautiful scenery with Yoshi Cookie objects and more. *'Chao Garden': A garden in which Chao's can be raised, there is also a Dark Chao Garden in which the player can enter by going through a portal. Rollercoaster Tracks *'Bowser's Castle': Mii's will ride in a bonecoaster like roller coaster, they will navigate Bowser's Castle in order to get to the top, and then they will fall a huge drop down and finish the track. *'Yoshi's Island' *'The Big Island Of Pokemon' *'Skyworld' *'Haunted Mansion': A Boo Mansion full of scary Boo's and floating objects. *'Green Hill Zone': A rollercoaster ride based on the Sonic series in which the rollercoaster passes rings and collects them along the way and moves very fast. *'Rainbow Road' *'Pac-Man Maze' DLC Credit For the people who posted ideas *Sr Wario *SMB64 *Arend *Locky Poll What do you think of Nintendo Carnival? It's Awesome One of the best idea's I've seen! Its Okay Could/Needs more work Its Horrible The Next minigame should be from what series? Pokemon Yoshi Metroid Other (Post In Comments) Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3D Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:2013 Category:Infinity Games